Into the Complex
by space rocks222
Summary: Chell has found her way to White Forest but needs to get back to Aperture to get blueprints for Aperture Science products to help in the fight against the Combine. Rated M for violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Half-life or Portal, they belong to Valve Software. **

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever, don't judge me to harshly.**

** "**There really was a cake..." said GLaDOS as she began to explode. Chell was launched from Aperture Laboratories and crashed to the ground with a great thud, she could feel, hear, and see her arm break.

"It seems your time has come to join in the resistance, my dear..." said Gman.

"Who's there?" Chell asked as she passed out from the pain in her arm.

"Dog? Dog, where are you going?" asked Alyx Vance in between sobs over her fathers' funeral, who had just been buried near White Forest Rebel Operating Base.

"Gordon, we still need to get to the Borealis in the Arctic." said Alyx.

"Indeed you do." interjected Dr. Kleiner. (Sirens begin to blare.)

"Damn those crows, would the staff of Silo 2 please attend to their 'little' crow problem." Demanded Dr. Magnusson.

(Over intercom) "It's not a crow Dr. Magnusson,it's human, should we open fire on them?" asked Silo 2 worker.

"Is it a CP?" asked Dr. Magnusson.

"No sir, its a female carrying a strange weapon of some sort." said Silo 2 worker.

"Gordon Freeman we have an unidentified person on our land, please greet her and if you must shoot her." said Magnusson. Gordon goes to the tracks to meet Chell and immediately noticed her arm bloodied and could clearly see it was badly broken, she wasn't a threat to White Forest at all. "My name is Gordon Freeman and I am a scientist here, and who might you be?" stated Freeman.

"My name is Chell, I-I've been through some bad things lately, mostly involving a psychotic computer called GLaDOS at Aperture Laboratories." responded Chell.

"Aperture huh, Alyx get over here." said Gordon.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Alyx.

"This is Chell, she used to work at Aperture Laboratories." said Gordon.

"Really, maybe she can explain the massive explosion over there a couple weeks ago. Well, can you?" asked Alyx.

"That was my fault, I think I was the only living human still in that place. You see, I was a subject in a series of tests for this device called the Aperture Science Hand-held Portal Device, and while in the last test GLaDOS attempted to kill me in a fire pit, which I escaped easily with this." said Chell.

"So, how did the entire place explode then?" asked Gordon.

"In my attempt to escape the complex, I found my way to GLaDOS' housing chamber, in which the AI dropped four different spheres which she, at least she sounded a bit feminine, called cores, I destroyed these thus causing her to explode bringing down the whole complex, then I heard this weird voice and then I was waking up with a broken arm, one of my five companions told me I was shot by a CP, in a place called city 17 being told to evacuate by a man on a large screen in a plaza near the Citadel the others called it." further explained Chell.

"I see, I think, so what does that do?" asked Alyx.

"It should still work, I used it a few times to get out of city 17 but then it killed my companion because he was halfway through it and a gunship destroyed the building closing the portal cutting him in half." said Chell. Chell attempted to launch a red portal but only a black burst of energy was shot creating a small crater where it was shot on the train-tracks.

"Looks like it's not fully functional, maybe Dr. Kleiner and Dr. Magnusson can get it to work again." said Gordon.

"Maybe Gordon, but I don't think it will do any good without an understanding of the technology, Chell do you know anything about it?" asked Alyx.

"Not really, I was hired to test it and use in different atmospheres of danger." said Chell.

"Oh, I see, so this is probably useless for now." said Gordon hinting to the Portal Gun.

"Well, I'm not completely useless, if we can get that thing operational I can tell you everything I know about it, and perhaps the building underground is still standing and we can get the blueprints for all the devices Aperture used to manufacture." said Chell.

"Well until we get the go ahead to go on any type of reconnaissance missions for blueprints at Aperture Laboratories from Dr. Magnusson, lets get you familiarized with White Forest." said Alyx. A few days after Chell's arrival the sirens blared every now and then but nothing really happened except for Kleiner obsessing over the portal device trying to figure how to figure its operation and how to repair it to get it to full function. Every few hours Kleiner would yell "Eureka!" if he got the portal energy ball to hit a surface and not leave a crater, even though the portal energy would smack the wall but not form anything.

"Chell, Freeman, and Ms. Vance please come down to silo 1." Said Dr. Magnusson over the intercom.

"Yes Dr. What is it?" asked Alyx.

"Dr. Kleiner and I have talked it over countless times and have come to an agreement about the reconnaissance mission to Aperture Laboratories to retrieve the blueprints for the portal device so we can repair the one in out possession and make more for other rebel forces to get a leg-up on the forces of the Combine." said Dr. Magnusson.

"Indeed we shall, being able to move around the Combine will surely maximize the amount of refugees and rebels getting to out bases and minimize rebel casualties." said Dr. Kleiner.

"Guess we should get going." said Alyx.

"Ugh, I'm gonna have some bad memories to confront goin back to that place." said Chell.

"The place will be hardly recognizable from the surface, as you go lower it will probably dredge bad thoughts back to your mind." said Dr. Kleiner.

"Yes yes, we're all happy that your going back but right after you return you are leaving for the arctic, so pack up and gather everything you will need." said Dr. Magnusson.

"Never a dull moment, eh?"said Alyx.

"Better get going."said Chell.

"Yes we should." said Gordon as he got in the drivers seat of the car that was to take them to Aperture Laboratories. After a few days of traveling to the Aperture Science Complex, Gordon, Chell, and Alyx came to a point where they could no longer continue by vehicle.

"We better call Kleiner telling him that we must continue on foot and can no longer be tracked by the cars transmitters." said Alyx.

"No need, I asked Dr. Kleiner to make portable transmitters in-case we could no longer move by car." said Gordon.

"Wow Gordon, good thinking." said Chell.

"Very good thinking." said Alyx.

A few miles down the destroyed road they came to a building that had small mosses growing on it.

"Well there she is, Aperture Labs." said Chell.

"Time to go in to the cave." said Alyx.

"Cave?" asked Chell.

"There." said Alyx as she pointed to a small opening in the rubble.

"I see." said Gordon.

"Looks like you have to go in alone Gordon because you have HEV suit." said Alyx.

"I'm pretty sure we can all fit in there if we go one at a time." said Chell.

"Yeah, maybe." said Alyx.

"I'll go in first, if my hunch is right we'll end up in her old chamber." said Chell.

As Chell approached the small opening she use a flashlight to see how deep it was to get down.

"Whoa, thats pretty far down, do we any ropes?" said Chell.

"No, we don't, we didn't think it would be to far of a drop." said Alyx.

"Well, if we tried to go through here I'm pretty sure we would drop about 300 feet and hit the ground with a splat." said Chell sarcastically.

"Hmm... Gordon do you have Kleiner's 99.98% working Portal Device?" asked Alyx.

"Yes, it's right here." Gordon said as he pulled the portal gun of a supply crate.

"Looks like it's time for a field test, Chell?" Alyx said hinting to Chell to use the device.

"Looks like it." said Chell. Chell shot the device down the hole and the energy ball made room illuminate as it traveled to hit a wall. The portal successfully opened but looked like a dying light-bulb flickering and distorting.

"Uhh... Are we sure about this?" asked Chell.

"We have to take the risk." said Alyx.

"Ok." said Chell somewhat less confident. A second shot of the device at a flat piece of rock wall. Another successful portal that looked even more distorted than the other portal.

"Time to get through." said Chell hoping she wouldn't be killed as she went through the portal. Chell walked through the portal and felt a small pang as she attempted to re-familiarize with strange sensation of instantaneous travel from point A to point B. The others traveled through and Alyx was startled by the feeling but Gordon remained calm as if he'd done a million times.

After Gordon exited the portal distorted and exploded knocking all of them unconscious with more falling rubble. When they awoke they were coming out of a stasis pod with fluorescent lights hanging above their heads.

"Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center, your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper." said GLaDOS.


End file.
